


Practice

by rained



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rained/pseuds/rained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Angela's first time and she's nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

Angela tapped her feet on the resonant tile as she waited for her boyfriend to enter the room. Frankly she was becoming impatient and needy. She needed to relieve her stress and this was the perfect way to do it, or so she thought.

Suddenly the door behind her creaked open and Genji stepped inside.

Her face lit up as she saw him, "Finally! I feel like I've been waiting for  _hours_."

"I'm pretty sure it's been 2 minutes," he mumbled as he walked over to the nearby table to see if he had the proper protection. Things could get out of hand if he didn't.

"Do we...have to do this...like are you sure you want to?"

Mercy frowned at his question, "Yesssss I want to, I've told you many times before!"

Genji gave up at trying to convince her to stop so he took his position behind her.

And slipped his katana (with the sheath on of course) into her hands.

"So is your pistol not enough for you?" He said with a smile.

"I mean it's good enough, but watching you swing this thing all the time makes me jealous, it looks so cool!"

Genji chuckled, "Why do you sound like you're 5?"

"If I can't act like a kid around by boyfriend, then when else can I?"

"True, true," he responded. "Okay grab the hilt of katana, be sure to grip it firmly." He watched her re-position her fingers. His fingers covered hers, just to stabilize her, as he continued speaking.

"The weight of the katana is greater than it looks, I'm going to let go, tell me how it feels." He let go of the katana and Angela fell forward. Genji moved to catch her but she balanced herself.

"Just try slashes in basic directions, vertically, horizontally, and so forth."

"Yes, sensei!" She yelled as she swung her katana through the air.

"Don't call me that it makes me feel old!"

"Yes sensei!" She responded, a wry smile on her face she swung the sword with force.

 _She's a real natural_ , Genji thought as he went over to get his bag by the door. The reason he had left for 2 minutes earlier was to get some wood. Just so Angela could actually cut through something that wasn't air, because that was no fun.

"Okay remove the sheath," he said as he set up a piece of wood in front of her, "let's try to make a clean cut through thi--" he barely had time to move before the blade came swinging down and cut the wood clean in half.

" _After I move_ ," he finished as he walked away, fearing for his life. Dear god, what had he created.

"Sorry honey! It's just kind of exhilarating you know!" Genji smiled as she continued to slice through all the wood he brought, she developed some great sword skills considering she had only been using it for 45 minutes.

She built up a sweat by the end of her sessions and slunk down to the floor, "Finally...done," she sighed as she laid down on the ground.

"Happy now?"

She laughed at her boyfriend's question.

"Ecstatic." As she stared at the gray ceiling, her thoughts poured out of her, like a stream of consciousness. "I heal 99% of the time, you know that. My pistol is only used in extreme emergencies, because frankly...I  _should be healing_ , it's what I'm good at. But I want to fight sometimes you know? It's a rush of adrenaline which is different from what I feel everyday on the battlefield. I love being a healer but it doesn't feel the same. I know fighting isn't for me in the end, but it's nice to experience it sometimes."

Genji got up from his chair and laid down next to her. He gazed at her face: her hair tied in a messy ponytail, sweat beading on her forehead and her blue eyes staring back at him. 

"Anytime time you want to, just tell me, having these sessions is fun for me too you know."

She smiled and leaned over for a quick peck on the lips. 

"Thanks," she quietly whispered as her hands moved slowly down his chest, "your other sword you know," she continued as a look of lust filled her eyes.

"My other sword is in my room actually, it's quite dull, I need to shar--" she punched him in the stomach, and he winced and let out a laugh at the same time.

"Not," she kissed his forehead, "that," she kissed his nose, "one," she concluded by kissing his lips.

 

He hoped these training sessions were frequent. 


End file.
